


Seeing Red...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac swears he sees something while at a crime scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red...

Mac led the way through the crowded streets on the way back to their cars.  The Christmas street fair was in full swing even with a crime scene in the middle of it.  Don along with Stella and Danny were following behind him. They had been there since before dawn and he was tired after not having finally fallen into bed an hour before the call came in. As they walked he kept seeing flashes of red in the crowd. At first he thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him because of how tired he was. There were red heads all over the city, but it was the shade of red that kept catching his eye, the same shade of red that had him subtly searching the crowd as he walked for a familiar face.  Horatio.

"Mac, what the hell?" Flack asked as he nearly ran into Mac when the CSI stopped dead in his tracks. 

"I thought I saw something," he muttered as he continued to look around. This time it was more than a glimpse of red in the crowd.  It was the back of a man he saw.  The black overcoat, the red, hair, the tip of the head, all patent Horatio.  But as soon as he stopped for a better look, the crowd surrounded the man and he was gone.  "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you at the lab," he said to them as he continued to look around the crowd.  He wanted to find out one way or another if it was Horatio he'd seen. He knew the Miami CSI was in the middle of a big case, or had been when he'd spoken to him the other day. Pulling his own overcoat tighter across his chest, Mac leaned against the lamppost and watched the ebb and flow of people along the street, looking for the elusive red head he'd seen from the corner of his eye all morning.

"Looking for someone?"

Mac turned toward the deep voice and smiled at the man now leaning on the other side of the post. "Horatio."

"Mac."

"About time you showed yourself. Stella and Don are probably thinking I'd lost my mind based on how I kept stopping and looking around."

"I wanted to catch you alone," Horatio said as he dipped his head and put the sunglasses he'd removed to look at Mac back on.

Looking over at Horatio, Mac knew that tone of voice and knew what was in store for him when they got home. He and Horatio had an interesting affair and had ever since the first time the red head came to New York on a joint case. They spoke or traded emails on a regular basis but that never stopped Horatio from showing up when he least expected it just to spend a few days in the city with him.  This was very typical Horatio, but he was glad the red head was there, the holidays were hard for both men and he wasn't looking forward to being alone this year.

"You need to sleep," Horatio said as he turned away from Mac. "I'll go to the lab with you then take you home."

He knew Horatio was right so he followed when the red head turned toward where he'd parked the Avalanche. Before nightfall, he knew he'd be clutching those broad shoulders and sinking his hands into the thick red hair of the man in front of him. 


End file.
